My sister the vampire
by DV Anime Productions
Summary: Right before the Volturi leave and Bella and her group think that they are safe a man and woman appear. Aro catches an interest in them. Bella claims that the woman is her half sister Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

My Sister the Vampire

Disclaimer: I own nothing except paper, a pencil, and a computer

**Crossover**: Twilight x Inuyasha

**Summary:** Right before the Volturi leave and Bella and her group think that they are safe a man and woman appear. Aro catches an interest in them. Bella claims that the woman is her half sister Kagome.

**Pairing: **Bella x Edward, Hiei x Kagome x ?, Kanna x Seth, Hakudoshi x Leah

**KEF:** Enjoy the fanfiction

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

The Volturi were about to glide away when we heard a rustling from the side of the clearing. Everyone tensed up and were prepared to attack when out came two boys. They were different. One boy was absolutely adorable. He had orange hair, green eyes, and a mischievous smile on his face, and a tail. Wait a **TAIL? **There must be a mistake. No child has a tail.

I quickly glanced at the other boy. He was beautiful. His skin was very pale and had red eyes. Was he a vampire, but wait he didn't smell right?

I watched as Rosalie stared with absolute want in her eyes. She always wanted a child of her own.

Suddenly the little orange haired boy said, "So you people smell way too sweet and there is a strange scent of wolf. Are you…?"

Caius cut off the boy. "So you were hiding an immortal child. You have lied to us and must pay the consequence."

Suddenly a little girl with white hair and an expressionless face appeared and said, "Shippo, Hakudoshi you shouldn't wander off okaa san was worried."

The white haired boy said, "Kanna, is mother back from Grandpa Charlie's place already?"

The girl only nods. Did they mean my father? No that would mean the mother is…

My thoughts were cut off when someone stepped out of the bushes, I froze the person standing there was…

Edward's POV

Why did Bella freeze up? Who was this woman? She was gorgeous and everyone else seemed to agree with me, but why couldn't I read her or the children's thoughts.

"Kagome," I heard Bella whisper.

The woman named Kagome said, "It's been awhile big sister. I heard from Charlie that you got married. Why wasn't I invited?"

"Uh, ask my husband and his sister. I didn't plan my own wedding," Bella said quickly while pointing at me.

Alice turns her head at me and pointedly stares. "I didn't send out the invites. I only planned the wedding." She says

Bella's sister turns her glare on me and I try my hardest to not run away. This woman was SCARY. "I'm sorry I was never told of you by my wife so I couldn't send you an invite." I try to explain. She looked at me for a couple of seconds then looked away. I started to breath again. That woman is scary, "Thank you I'll take that as a compliment," Kagome said. "You can read minds?" I asked her surprised. "Yes every single person here. You people don't even bother to put up mental blocks." She said.

Suddenly the little white haired girl says, "Mama this bores me I don't want to waste time with these weaklings anymore. I'm going to the house." Then she walks off with the babby in hand and the other children following close behind.

Normal POV

While Kagome was scaring Edward and Bella the Volturi were each thinking different thoughts.

'Ah new experiments, are they even vampires. I wonder if they would join mer.' Aro thougt.

'That wench is with what looks like an immortal child. Now we can kill her." Caius thought with mirth.

'This bores me when are we going back to Voleterra (not sure of real spelling please tell me if you know and I'll fix it in the next chapter)" Marco thought.

'This girl is way too pretty. I don't like her I'll cause her pain." Jane thought mercilessly.

'She's pretty' was the only thought that Felix and Dimitri had.

'She smells good. I wonder if her blood will taste even better. Alec thought. Unknowingly he had found the one whose blood sings to him.

Kagome heard these thoughts and started giggling. Suddenly she turned around to face Bella again and she slowly walked over and gave her a hug. "I missed you nee-chan." She said.

Bella hugger her but then she smelled a heavenly scent and realized it was Kagome. Slowly she backed away and tried to not smell anything.

Kagome stared a little before realizing what was wrong. The she covered her scent and Bella remembered something, "Kagome you kids, please tell me that boy was younger than 8 because if so. HOW COULD YOU HAVE A KID AT THE AGE OF 10! SHOW'S THE FATHER I"LL KILL HIM."

Bella just kept going on and on. If possible all the vampires would have fallen asleep when finally Kagome said, "Sis calm down they're adopted."

"Oh," Bella said, "so what's up?"

"Anyway, I'm kinda married," Kagome said quickly.

"What." And Bella was off again, "YOU ARE A YEAR YOUNGER THAN ME AND YOU ARE MARRIED. WHY WASN"T I INVITED?"

"Well I wasn't married by human standards," Kagome said as she covered her ears, "Sis you're to loud.

"**THEN BY WHAT STANDARDS**." Bella said yelling if even possible louder. Kagome winced and closed her eyes. Suddenly she heard a loud thunk and many growls. Kagome opened her eyes and saw Hiei pinning Bella to a tree with Inuyasha holding her husband at sword point.

"Baka onna how dare you yell at my mate." Hiei said his eyes if possible turning an even brighter red. Reneesme suddenly screamed, "Mommy, daddy,"

"Hiei quit that my sister did mean me any harm, she was just being a spaz," Kagome said appearing next to Hiei and started pulling on his arm gently.

"Fine but if she does that again I will not hesitate to burn these ningens in the depths of hell." Hiei said. Inwardly all the vampires shiver since they knew he meant them.

"Sis um I am married by demon standards." Kagome says.

"Don't lie demons don't exist." Bella said after she finally calmed down.

"Yeah just like vampires don't exist." Kagome said.

"Hey vampire I challenge you to a fight." Inuyasha said pointing at Edward.

Meanwhile in Edward's head 'Huh what, I am so lost right now. First Bells is yelling at her sister, then she is pinned to a tree and I have a sword at my neck, then Kagome and Bella are hugging, and now I'm challenged to a duel by a guy with a sword, wearing a haori, and has puppy ears.' "Okay." He says

_**Kagome Echizen Fan**__: Cliffhanger. Now the real questions. Will Inuyasha win? If so will Edward survive? Or will Sesshomaru save Eddie_

_**Edward:**__ When did I turn into Eddie?_

_**KEF**__: Kagome decided it._

_**Kagome**__: yep because it's shorter._

_**Eddie:**__ Ugh, whatever_

_**KEF:**__ Now for my muse, Miku (she is not a member in so you won't find her there. She is a real person)_

_**Miku**__: Ooh when's Sesshomaru coming, he's cute._

_**KEF:**__Anyway__. We own nothing. This chapter is 5 pages long or 1590 words. I hope you enjoy and I will try to get the second and third chapters up when I am not busy._

By the way there will be a poll to see who ends up with who. You can vote for more then one pairing.

Hiei x Kagome x Alec (Hiei will still be paired with Kagome no matter what)

Hiei x Kagome x Jacob (Hiei will still be paired with Kagome no matter what)

Hiei x Kagome x Jacob

Reneesme x Jacob

Reneesme x Nahuel

Tell me if you want any other pairings :)

Definitions

_Okaa-san – mother_

_Nee-san – big sister_

_Ningen – human_

_Baka – stupid_

_Onna - woman_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**KEF:** Hey people, I own nothing except a paper, pencil, and a computer

**Miku:** That's a lot

**KEF: **Any way please review or Miku will release the carnivorous cows from Balooga

**Miku:** Wait why do I have to go near those things?

**KEF: **Fine, Edward you do it.

**Edward:** Okay, wait why do I have to do it?

**KEF: **They won't want to eat you. You're a vampire anyway.

**Edward:** I hate this place. KEF: and Miku are evil incarnates. I am so glad that KEF does not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Twilight or I would probably die.

Normal POV

As soon as Edward said okay, Inuyasha drew his sword again and yelled, "Wind scar," Edward saw it coming and dodged when suddenly Inuyasha appeared behind him and threw him into a tree behind the Volturi.

"Edward" Bella screamed while she and Reneesme were being held back.

"You shouldn't go, you'll be killed in the crossfire. If Sessho doesn't come Hiei or I will pull the apart." Kagome said.

"Why not pull them apart NOW?" Bella yelled.

"The way I would pull them apart would mean they will both die. I'm in a horrible mood right now and all I would end up doing is cutting their heads of and burning them in the flames of hell. Hiei would normally just cut their heads off but he's in a bad mood and will likely burn the alive with the Dragon of the Mortal Flame or if your really unlucky he will use the Dragon of the Darkness Flame and there will be nothing left of Inuyasha or your husband except ash," Kagome said still smiling yet you could see a strange black fire coming out of her (aura)

Bella quickly closed her mouth and hoped this Sesshomaru would come. Right before Edward was thrown into the dirt again there was a flash and faster then even the vampires could see he was caught and Inuyasha was being stood on by a majestic figure in a almost completely white haori. The vampires blinked a couple of times, they weren't used to someone being better looking than them and now there were 2 (Sesshomaru, Kagome and Hiei.)

"Sesshomaruuu" Inuyasha screamed, "get off of me."

"Hn, this Sesshomaru does not follow orders, he gives orders." Sesshomaru said.

Suddenly Bella launched herself at him. She couldn't take it anymore. These demons had such sweet smelling blood. Sesshomaru blocked her with his arm and she bit him. All the vampires weren't sure what was going to happen, would the demon become one of them? All of a sudden Sesshomaru threw Edward at Bella so hard that Bella and Edward went through the trees.

"Don't touch this Sesshomaru pathetic mortals." Sesshomaru said.

Aro suddenly steps up and says to Sesshomaru while looking at Kagome, "Join us you people are strong and this would be a good opportunity for…"

Kagome cut Aro off, "You must understand that you vampires are not the rulers of the supernatural world, demons and the gods are. In our world only the strong survive. There are many things in this world, spirits, gods, angels, demons, mikos, shape-shifters, werewolves, and vampires. You do not rule us, quite frankly to a B class demon or higher you are nothing but a knat."

"Gome what class of demon are you?" Bella asked cautiously when she finally came back into the clearing.

"I am a hybrid, an elemental kitsune and a koorime, but I am also a miko or shrine priestess. I am an S class, the highest classification there is. Yet I am a forbidden just like my mate. Other demons look down on me just because of our breeding even though we are stronger than them. The only reason that I am not slandered is because I am a royal demon. My ancestral father is Raizen a very powerful leader who ruled part of the demon lands for hundreds of years but he quit eating humans because he fell in love with one who died just a couple of years ago. My cousin Yusuke now is one of the rulers of the demon realms. You remember him Bells? He was the guy who was at the shrine with me when you came to visit with dad. (Kagome's mother and Yusuke's father are siblings so Bella is not related to Yusuke) Also Sesshomaru is the King of Makai the demon world and Inuyasha is the Lord of the Western Lands of Makai and he serves under Sesshomaru while Shippo is his heir, I will either be Yusuke's or Sesshomaru's heir depending on who gets first claim. By the way one A class is enough to destroy a city in minutes and that's a lower A class. Who knows what happens when a truly powerful S class like Sesshomaru, Hiei, or I would do." She says with an innocent smile causing all the vampires to shiver.

"Hey wench what about me?" Inuyasha said.

"Oh yeah I forgot about Inu-baka, he's only an upper A class demon because he never fights anymore." She said cheekily.

Meanwhile the wolves had a conversation of their own.

'That Kanna girl is so pretty.' Seth thought happily.

'Ooh Seth has a girlfriend.' Jake said. Seth whimpered with embarrassment.

Seeing her brother's embarrassment, Leah came to his rescue, 'shut up Jake you just imprinted on Bella's sister.'

'So," Jake thought, "You imprinted too.'

'Well, I didn't imprint on 2 people related to Bella at once. She's going to kill you,' Leah thought.

'Shut up you imprinted on a boy that is my imprints son.' Jake thought smirking.

'Hakudoshi and Leah sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love, then comes marriage, the comes a baby in a baby carriage.' Paul and Jared sang in their thoughts.

'Shut up' Leah thought.

All the males started laughing except Sam. In a way he was upset when he was little everyone believed that he and Leah would get married so he was very jealous. 'What does that boy have that I don't.' Unfortunately he forgot he was in wolf form.

Leah just turned away from him. Edward was growling at the wolves while Kagome raised her eyebrows. 'Okay what's imprinting' she wondered.

Finally the Volturi left quite shaken with their meeting with the demons.

Most of the vampires left and finally when it was just the wolves, demons, and the Cullen family. Kagome turned toward Bella and saw her hugging a cute little girl who was kinda like her but had brown eyes instead of blood red. Kagome glided over to Bella but was stopped by Edward. Kagome glared at him and was about to slap him all the way to Asia when Bella cried, "No Kagome, Edward was just trying to protect me." Kagome stopped mid-slap then glared at Edward. Suddenly she disappeared from his vision and reappeared behind him. Edward was shocked, he was one of the fastest vampires and he couldn't keep up with a single girl's movements. He just watched in silence when Bella's sister slowly glided over to her and said, "Is that you little girl? She's adorable. Can I hold her?" the way she said it was quick and sounded cheerful. At her words all the wolves fell over and the vampires would have too if they could. They couldn't believe that the girl who had just had such a threatening presence, such a deadly person could switch to a regular slightly hyper schoolgirl in seconds.

The only thought in their head then was, 'Bipolar much?' Suddenly she turned around to glare at them. 'Crap,' they all thought. They forgot that she could read minds. "No duh genius," they heard her say. Jared and Paul started growling. No girl was going to diss them. Jacob started growling at them but they were surprised wasn't the only one. Bella and all the demons present started growling but what scared them and caused them to back up was Kagome herself. Kagome wasn't growling at them she was outright snarling and slowly the temperature in the forest started to drop until the decrease grew faster and faster and the forest was covered in ice and it started to snow a blizzard around Kagome and Reneesme (Kagome is still holding Reneesme), "Are you challenging me, you 2 rotten flea bags?" Kagome snarled. Jared and Paul were freaked out and Jared quickly shook his wolf head but Paul being Paul was angered by being called a rotten flea bag, attacked her.

**To be Continued**

**Next time:** Will Paul manage to injure Kagome or will he be seriously injured? What happens when imprints are revealed? Will the imprintees accept or not?

**KEF:** CLIFFHANGER AGAIN

**Miku:** You are getting overly excessive with cliffhangers

**KEF: **Shut up. I can do what I want it's my story

**Miku:** 'sigh' Why did I sign up for this job?

**KEF:** Cause you thought it would be fun.

**Miku:** Well I change my mind. This person is too weird. Get me out of this loony bin.

**KEF: **Not possible, after all you are the one who is loony. Ha ha ha

**Miku: **ARGHHHH. I will get you back for this.

**Bella:** 'sigh' anyway please review and no flames.

**Alice:** Also if you are wondering why KEF is acting different, Jacob gave her sugar.

_(Miku turns on Jacob with a death glare)_

**Miku:** It was YOU, who turned my friend into a hyperactive smart aleck

**Jacob:** Uh…See yah

_(Miku chases Jacob out of the room and pass the horizon)_

**KEF:** My work here is done 'smirk, smirk'

**Alice:** Wait, you're normal. Were normal the whole time.

**KEF:** Nope at first I was super hyper but it died down fast and mostly I just wanted to drive Miku crazy

**Alice: **Well whatever

**KEF:** well, ja ne


	3. AUTHOR NOTE MUST READ

HEY GUYS umm this is not a story BUT **U NEED TO READ THIS I need votes again for the pairing im sorry but **I need It for the story and if u want something in the story sure just review or message us and I was wondering if anyone would want to be an oc charaters in this o if so review and tell the name of the charater

**Vote**

Hiei x Kagome x Alec (Hiei will still be paired with Kagome no matter what)

Hiei x Kagome x Jacob (Hiei will still be paired with Kagome no matter what)

Hiei x Kagome x Jacob

Reneesme x Jacob

Reneesme x Nahuel

P.s I don't really care if hiei is with kagome but it is **kef **wishes so ya

**Oc**

**Name:**

**Race:**

**Personality:**

**Looks:**

**And other stuff u want**

**Vote**

**Oc charaters in story:**

**or**

**No oc charaters :**

**Please vote!**

**I will update later while u wait if u are a fan of naruto or gauken alice please read my stories**

**Ja ne**


	4. Chapter 4

Donna:heyy guys remember I do not own anything then some oc charaters and the plot

Len:YUP

Donna:if u don't review I will get kagome to get uuuuu

Kagome:wat? Sigh

Donna: well hope u like the story

Flashback

Kagome wasn't growling at them she was outright snarling and slowly the temperature in the forest started to drop until the decrease grew faster and faster and the forest was covered in ice and it started to snow a blizzard around Kagome and Reneesme (Kagome is still holding Reneesme), "Are you challenging me, you 2 rotten flea bags?" Kagome snarled. Jared and Paul were freaked out and Jared quickly shook his wolf head but Paul being Paul was angered by being called a rotten flea bag, attacked her.

**now**

Why you wench! Paul ran but until he could attack her the ground seem to be shacking. What Paul said while backing up in confusion and fear. He looked at kagome but kagome was was terrifying and beautiful at the same time. She was glowing blue while her hair gently rises. The blizzard picks up and dances an icy dance around her, but what was terrifying was her eyes it was pitch black with a silver slit in them. She let go of the girl while the girl scampered back to belle. While the rest stared in awe they snapped out of it while kagome gently raised her hands and a big ice shard came flying towerd Paul. PAUL the pack screamed they ran to protect him but then something happened.

There in front of paul was a girl who has black hair with a blue shine and had dog ears. She looked very fragile until they saw what she was doing she was holding back the ice shard with one hand. Kagome please stop the girl cried. Kagome eyes seem to change for just a sec but went back to the darkness. But what really snapped her out of it when a hand was gently placed on her. Her eyes turned back to its original blue but that was for a second until her eyes closed and she fainted. Hiei caught her and smiled gently until she glared at the girl and paul. Then he yelled DON'T YOU CALL KAGOME A WENCH! AND FOR YOU the girl flinched and cowered with her dog tall tucked in WHO SIDE ARE YOU ON! But but the girled whipered another girl seemed to flash out of no where behind hiei and whispered something Hiei sighed and said fine then at the girl then he looked at inuyasha, shessmaru,Shippo, kanna and Hakudoshi. They nodded then hiei picked up kagome and looked at the Cullens. Then turned around and whispered something then the demons dissappered. There was silence until a small voice broke through. ummmm sorry what happened we are going trough hardship….the Cullens and the pack looked at the girl who saved Paul. Carlisle just smiled and said it is fine. The girl beamed then looked at Paul and said are you okay. Paul nodded; good my name is Suki im a dog demon nice to meet you. The pack was taken backabout how nice she was. And this is my sis Luna. The girl who was behind hiei had black hair with silver streaks with on crimson eye and the other silverish blue. She not my real sis but we are close Suki said. Suki we have to go luna whispered silently. well bye she looked at paul and blushed. In the next second they were gone. The remaining just stared until they remember volutri they saw that he was gone they then looked at each other nodded and left

**Donna: **Finally Finished!

Kagome: it took you forevvver to finish and it is sooo short

Donna: Shut up Well ummm people thanx for your review and also if there is sometjing u don't like tell me and the people who wanted oc some are in this story. Luna is my oc so ya. Read and review

P.s Sorry it is soooo short I will make it up later


	5. Getting to know the Cullens

Chapter 5

Donna: hey guys

Shippo:THANKS GIVING IS COMING

Donna: yup it is

Shippo:THANKS GIVING IS COMING SAY IT WIYH ME HIEI

hiei:mmm thanks giving is coming...

Shippo: YAA

Donna: I KNOW! well please review and i dont own anything but the plot and my oc

...Somewhere...

mmmmm she is interesting a shadow said

Yes indeed a tall person came in the dark room

her group are also fasinating a shadow whispared seem to be thinking

Yes and they will be with us with that power we will dominate the charater said quite loud

Kagome she is interesting...

meanwhile

Kagome are you okay Kanna asked worried. Kagome was shivering alot today. Im o-kay K-an-na i feel like some one is talking about me. Still...kanna was stopped when Hiei came and annouced that they will meet and get to know the Cullens and the Pack.

they all nodded then got ready to leave.

Ding-Dong

Huh i wonder who is it said Alice in a sing song voice. She opened the door to meet familar blue and brown eyes. Before Alex could open her mouth a blond came to the door. Ah Hiei nice to meet you Carsliss said. THen he moved out of the door way signaling them to come in.

Once entered the demon children Kanna, Shippo, Luna, and Suki lokked around curolisly.

Kagome told them to sit and they did so did the rest of the Cullens.

There was silence until Esme asked why are you here.

Kagome smiled and said my mate and our family wanted to get to know you. Oh well these our family Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward with her wife other known as your sister is coming home with there daughter and im Carslie wife Esme.I will have to let you know my children are adoptive.

Kagome smiled a bit is Rosalie and Emmett a couple. The Cullens looked at each other and staggered out a yes.

Kagome seem to see the staghering and said no worries love is love no matter if there siblings. The vampire were relived. Well this are my daughters and sons Shippo, the orange hair fox waved, kanna with her brother Hakudoshi the white siblings nodded a greeting, this is luna and suki there not real sisters but we found them together luna just nodded whilr suki bowed. There also adopted and this is my mate Hiei. My brothers Sesshamru,Kouga,and Inuyasha are at home.

They all shaked hands until a door burst open and a brown blur went tackle Kagome. Kagome why did u vist without telling mee Bella cried. Sorry she said and can u get off me all my air is dissappering.

O hehe aaahhh Thump. Bella fainted Everyone was alarmed until edward appeared and pick her up and muttered something about acahol, acciident, and water. He walked away.

There was silence until the room feel with laughter and chuckling exploded in the room. Hiei tried to figure what was funny a stupid onna just fell so what? Hello a girl said but was ignored HELLO the girl screamed. Since the demons and vampires have very very sensitive ears they moaned and looked at the girl who was edward and bellas daughter. Kagome sqealled about how cute she was and found out her name it was Renesmee. tHEY ALL TALKED but the night was falling so they said there goodbyes and left. The demons wondered the cullens were nice but what about the pack.

Donna: i know it is short once again but it is more neat and all so ya i want kagome to meet the cullens and have a good time.

Kagome: OMG Renesmee is soo cute i knew bella will have a nice child

ShippoAND Bella:THANKS GIVING IS COMING!

Donna: okay... well REVIEW o and the next chapter will be about meeting the pack *dramatic music well the chapter will probably be here by 11/ 21/10 or 11/20/10 so watch out Thanx and special thanx too

Megan Consoer

Ichigo Mirai

Mika the Dark princess

ellabell

inuyasha-is-totally-awesome

foxykitsuneyouko

DLG4life

ShikiKira

Sinistera of the Akatsuki

and of course

cookiepookie

Thank You EVERYONE


	6. the wrong side of the urh paw

Chapter 3

Donna:Sorry guys i had a whole lot of homework from my brother so i will try to make this pretty long

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXEPT THE PLOT AND MY OC

*at the demons place*

"SHIPPO YOU BRAT!" Inuyasha shouted while he grabbed the sneaky fox by the ear.'WWWWWW OKA-SAN MOMMA!'SHIPPO CRIED. "HAHA Shippo,Kagome not here right now she is taking a s- owwwww!" He dropped shippo as he saw Kouga pop him on the head.

What the HELL YOU WOLF TURD. Well since this is kagome's chil- WHAT YOU CALLED ME YOU MUTT!

YOU KNOW WHAT I CALLED YOU OR ARE YOU TOO STUPID I WILL SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU W-O-L-F T-U-R-D. Inuyasha said mockling until again he was popped on the head once again. A tick mark showed up on his head.

"KOUGA" he said and turned around to punch him but saw one person he feared.

"Kagome... I Could explain i swear!" Inuyasha begged. "Hmmmmm Shippo should i forgive him?" Kagome asked while turning her head to see Shippo.

"Hell no!" Shippo said franticly

"I knew you will say that." kagome said while letting her anger get a hold of her. "Okay

I-n_u-b-a-k-a she spelled out. She took a loud inhale and Kouga and shippo backed away slowly... "SIT,SIT,SIT ,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT. While she was yelling a mob full of sits the people in the house who passed by started to slow down and watched some even got popcorn.

SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT AND TRIPLE SIT!" Once she was finished she saw people around her but they all left immedietly. When she wanted to yell at inuyasha once more she didnt see him but then she noticed a big hole on the floor she looked down it.

Helloooooo. Helloooo it echoed back. Wow it is that deep...Kouga help me! HAI!

After an hour...

Finally kouga wailed we got him out,but boy im hungry too kouga went to the fridge but saw nothing... You would have thought that he will frown and wail somemore but, he...smirked? Kagome he yelled it is HUNTING TIME! That made everybody pop out of there rooms and ran to get there weapons. Hiei came out of a dark room and he smirked.

They all left to go hunting in the forest they all split up, but they heard a wolf howl.

"huh never knew there were wolfs here did you Kouga?" Kanna and Suki asked."Nooo did you Luna?" he asked the female wolf demon.

Luna shook her head and looked at the full moon over her head as giving an looked at the moon as if understanding the answer. "aah yup the wolf pack is here we finally get to meet them."

Kanna, Kouga, Luna, and Suki ran off where the wolf howl

Kouga's group found themselves at the outskirt of a circle full of demons and wolfs but something was going on in the middle. Kouga glanced at his group and told them to stay. He jumped into the middle of the circle.

Kagome P.O.V

Arg you turd it was an accident we didnt know! okay. But paul had to open his big snout again."It doesnt change the fact that you in out territory!" Paul growled back.

Kagome just quiet down and said alright you won. Hiei came in and was about to shout Kagome just hugged him and whispared let it go.

Hiei's sharp red eyes softed and said alright.

Paul POV

I then felt guilty for yelling at someone who didnt know the rules and what is worse it was a girl! He couldnt belive he is saying this. He turned his head and he stammered out a sorry. The girl known as kagome looked at me and said what.

I sighed in frustration. "Im s-orry." The girl smiled and said the most insane thing. It is okay.. IT IS OKAY! i thought she will just smirk and go off bragging and stuff.

but i smiled and said come. I dont know why i did that but this group is interesting and the rest of the pack would want to here this.

Donna: Sorry guys again i said it will be updated before but my sis well you dont want to know...

Kouga: *nodds head yup it was ugly...

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru agreed I also feared of this ningens sister

Donna: HEY o well please review i will try to update as soon as possible...my sis is stilled pissed... o well reveiw o ya people who like naruto, Gauken alice, prince of tennis and cow bebop im going to either make the story or update it well see ya!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Donna:Hi Hi i hope you had a good thanx giving well here you go

"Yawn sigh it is soooo boring today i wish i had something to do" Kagome said It was like god responded to her.

WE ARE FAMILY YA EVEN IF YOUR -

The phone rang. "Hello, Sis why are you calling me?"" uh huh ya... OF COURSE, I WILL BE THERE SOON!" Kagome cried in glee that her boredence will be gone.

"Kanna, Suki, Luna, and Kagura get your money we are going shopping!"

"Thanks for inviting us even if we are not that close" Kanna said. Suki and luna nodded"No prob a family of my little sis is my family too" Bella said

Kagome smiled "Good they are getting along" she thought Then the shopping begain!

"hey what about this?" Bella asked while she showed the group a dress "YA, it is really nice!" the shop keeper said thinking of money

" I will buy it" Bella declared!

"Finally im pooped" Suki cried "Hey let us go to a spring" Kagura said "Kagura kagura... this is not the fedural era there are no springs" Kanna said. Kagura blushed and bella just looked confused. "Federal era what are they talking about" Bella thought

Nooo, but there are saunas and spas!" Suki said. Kagome got up and started to run to the closes spa. HEY KAGOME! WAIT

they didnt know there were peeping toms

"Aaaah isnt this nice" a NAKED kagome said everyone nodded until they heard the scream of Bella in the changing room!

BELLA! are you okay as the group of "NAKED" girls said while running into the changing room. Soon there were a whole lot of slapping and screaming.

ugh moaned kouga, hiei, inuyasha, paul, and edward. They were all tied up, and each face had a red hot hand mark. YOU GUYS WHY ARE YOU HERE! "ummmm Hiei why dont you tell them why we are here" Paul said despretly.

Hiei just said nothing and glared at kouga. As cocky and honest as the wolf demon is he annouced that he wanted to see their...knockers... SLAPPPP echoed throught the whole spa.

I will never forgive you guys a red kagome said. yaa- ahhhhh Kagura cried. Kagura was at the back of the group but now she was.. gone. KAGURA kanna screamed!

"Fuck..." the group turned to the wolf demon waiting for what he was about to say.

The voulturi... and... Naruku are back

Everyone went pale

Donna: drama is about to start mhahahahha

well review!


	8. pain

Donna:hii hii sorrt i didnt update for awhile so here u go

Kagome: WaIT! Dv anime production doesnt own inuyasha , twilight, or anyother anime

Donna: why u say that?

Inuyasha: look behind u slowly

Donna: looks behind OMG it is a stalker *runs around

Inuyasha: no that is a lawyer and he was about to get u

Donna: awww u care about me inuyasha

Inuyasha: no! *hits donna on the head

Donna: owwww

Kagome: SIT! now to the story

Bella's pov

every one went pale. but some where confused too. Who is Na-ruku?I asked having a hard time saying it.

I saw Kagome's family pale. Kagome eye seem to shine... wait she is crying! In my whole life i never saw her cry she was always tough but i mean i havent seen her in awhile...

Hiei's eyes sharpened and he looked at me, Edward, and Paul. He is a very evil man, he killes, tortures, and he looked down and his fist tighten. Every word he said got louder and louder. AND HE KILLED- he stopped he looked down at his mate who was crying in Kougas arm.

Shippo looked at Edward and he told we had to go. For the first time he was serious... Normal pov

"So... does anyone want ramen" Inuyasha said trying to lightin the mood. All he got were glares. His ears flatten he sat on the couch next to his sis Kagome.

"Hey" Bella said Kagome looked up eyes all red and puffy. "W-hat" she choked out. "What is wrong?" Bella asked. Kagome stared into bellas eyes she then looked down.

"Remeber the family i used to lived with since i couldnt stay with daddy"... Ya." Well, well HE killed them!" She started to cry once more.

Bella pov

WHAT i thought my heart kept banging and saying to kill. Nobody hurts my sis! I stood up and looked at Kagome she looked up at me in desperation. "One word Revenge i will get it if that is the last thing i do" Kagome got up and ran towered me and gave me a great big hug. She wiped her tears and said thanks.

Kagome pov

I bet you wanna know how it all started. Bella nodded. I swallowed and i looked at everyone who didnt know the secret. No questions to the very end okay. They nodded.

It started on my 15th birthday...

Flashback

BURO (i think that is the name of the cat)Kagome cried until a green light shone in the well. I looked down the well until a...CENTIPED WOMAN tried to grab Kagome! Kagome tried to run but it was too late.(we are going to skip a bit)

So u accept being my sister, right Kagome Inuyasha said. Of course kagome said while hugging inuyasha. Then she remebered shessamaru. She looked at him. His faced was turned and he was trying to keep in the jealousy. Kagome ran to Shessamaru and hugged him. Shessy smiled and hugged back. (she is not turning to a demon yet..)

Come on Oka-san! the tiny shippo yelled. Coming! Kagome yelled back Inuyasha come on! she grabbed his hand and pulled him. What are you so exite-d about... inuyasha gasped. Kagome finally made it. The most beautiful place in the whole world.

The shikon garden

It was filled with flowers that u never seen, huge waterfalls, glisting waters, and and well it was so pure.

WOW Sango cried. Miruku was to surprised to talk. but "someone" ruined it.

WHO ARE YOU! a black haired guy yelled who was followed by a red haired fox demon (or is it bat?). Inuyasha went in front of Kagome brought out his trusty sword. Who are you... he growled.

Stop a harsh but calm voice said. Kagome looked past inuyasha, and met the most beautiful red eyes...

"Finally" Kagome panted getting out of the well bloody and sweaty. They finally defeated naruku. Once she got out of the well she smiled. I cant wait to tell mamma about hiei, and i cant wait to meet souta agai-n...she thought but once she got out of the well house she was so shocked.

The shrine, it was on fire. Blood was everywhere. She started to walk but that became running. She ran to the burning house. SOUTA, MAMMA, GRANDPA! she screamed. She heard something she turned aroung to see soutas soccer ball innocently rolling on the ground.

She turned to the direction of where the ball was coming from. She screamed. Souta. dead. on. the. floor. Souta! mamma she saw mamma next to souta and grandpa next to the once alive mom. (she calles them mom and grandpa since they are very close)

"no NO this is not happening!" she heard a crack. She looked up to see a big plank of wood about to fall. She knew there was no escape so she closed her eyes waiting to be with her family. until something slammed into her.

She opeaned her eyes to see hiei her almost to be mate holding her bridal style. Once out of the house Hiei put her down and screamed "dont do that every again! "

He hugged her tightly. Kagome felt something wet on the back of her shirt. Hiei... i promise i wont but my family... Hiei looked up he had tears coming down but they stopped. I know he said while touching her face. im sorry i couldnt help.

Kagome all of a sudden got mad for no reason and started to yell. WHY HIEI WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN WHY COULDNT HAPPEN TO ME she screamed. She was about to hit hiei until he caught her wrist then he did something surprising.

He bit her in the neck... Kagome fell into hiei's arms knocked out. Kagome's hair turned longer, little fangs poked out of her mouth, she got claws, and she also got sessamaru's marks.

Hiei looked back at the burning house and he closed his eyes to pray for the dead family to rest in peace. The police. hiei's sharp eyes twitch. He opean his eyes and dissappers.

Silence...

this is edward, bella's and Pauls toughts

Edward

Wow, that is just horrible... i feel so sorry for her

Paul

...

Bella

That bastard!

I dont know what to say Edward said. Me either paul agreed. Kagome bangs covered her eyes while silent tears poured down. We better go Paul said. The vampires agree. They left. This were there thoughts.

We need to tell the clan about this..

Donna: DONE

IM SO TIRED! well goodnight! :3 yawn o ND PLEASE REVEIW


	9. SOS

HELP

Donna: hey sorry I haven't updated I'm have a request see I'm running out of ideas and that is why I haven't updated in a while so anyone out there who could me with the story message me please


	10. BIG INFO MUST READ

Hey Guys! Been a LONG time, and I know.. I made a bunch of excuses saying that I would redo my stories and I never did. BUT Now I am! It will take a bit to get to EVERYONE of them, but I will eventually.

Anywho! Im going to move all my stories to my new account "Soulies"

So you'll will be seeing the stories reuploaded again, BUT better and approved.

Dont worry the old versions will be up on here so its okay~

See you guys who are still with me!

Love you 3


End file.
